


Les péripéties d'Adrien Agreste

by Fuyuki513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien-centric fanfiction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Marinette too, Tags May Change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyuki513/pseuds/Fuyuki513
Summary: Après avoir été akumatisé, Adrien est terrifié de se transformer en Chat Noir. Tout comme il a peur de voir Ladybug, son père ou ses amis. Cependant, ce qui le terrifie le plus, c'est d'être akumatisé de nouveau. Et quelques fois, la peur nous fait prendre d'étranges décisions.





	Les péripéties d'Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici une fanfiction que j'ai commencé à publier sur Fanfiction.net sur mon compte Fuyuu543. Les premiers chapitres seront publiés chaque semaine pour le moment. Enjoy !

Le bruit qui sortit Chat Noir de sa torpeur fut un violent claquement. Le son résonna dans son esprit avant que ses oreilles, après un bref sifflement, se remettent à fonctionner, les bruits ambiants attisant sa migraine. Quelque chose grinçait au-dessus de lui, des pierres s'écroulaient ici et là et un feu crépiter à quelques mètres. Une odeur de poussière et d'herbe brûlée lui parvint, lui retournant l'estomac et lui brûlant la gorge. Puis, ce fut une douleur dans le bras qui se propagea, la chose qu'il tenait devenant de plus en plus lourde. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux avant de cligner plusieurs fois, des larmes s'échappant pour couler le long de ses joues. Au début, sa vision resta trouble. Il distinguait que des couleurs vives qui lui faisaient mal. Du rouge dansait, du blanc s'effondrait et devant lui, les deux couleurs s'unissaient et se balançaient lentement. Le héros cligna de nouveau les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Sa vision devint alors de plus en plus nette. Le rouge devint des flammes dévorantes. Le blanc des pierres qui tombaient des murs en ruines. Et devant lui, ce fut une chemise tachetée de sang qui se balançait avec son propriétaire. Levant son attention, le jeune homme détailla longuement les cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui tombaient sur le visage couvert de poussière et d'éclaboussures de l'homme qu'il tenait par la gorge. Il contempla vaguement les lunettes cassées qui tenaient miraculeusement sur le nez de l'homme ainsi que ses yeux bleus terriblement fatigués. Chat Noir resta de longues secondes à le dévisager sans bouger. Son cerveau semblait avancer au ralenti, analysant les informations une à une avec difficulté. Mais, quand il eut fini de les comprendre, la réaction fut immédiate. Les yeux de Chat Noir s'agrandirent alors qu'il lâcha brusquement sa prise sur la gorge de la personne devant lui. L'homme atterrit sur ses genoux avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol en marbre fissuré alors que le héros fit un pas en arrière. Il observa de nouveau son environnement, reconnaissant sa maison ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Les murs avaient été démolis, le jardin était en train de brûler, le marbre avait été cassé. En bas des escaliers, la tablette que Nathalie avait toujours sur elle reposait, l'écran fissuré. Même le tableau des escaliers avait été violemment arrachés, des traces de griffes zébrant la toile. Chat Noir rapprocha sa main sur sa bouche avant de s'arrêter. Son regard se posa sur sa main droite, découvrant que Cataclysme était actif. Son attention alla ensuite à sa main gauche avec laquelle il tenait la gorge de l'homme. Il recula de nouveau et commença à avoir un haut-le-cœur alors qu'il avalait l'information. L'homme commença à bouger, attirant l'attention de Chat Noir par la même occasion, avant de se redresser légèrement. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans le regard affolé du plus jeune.

Son père...

Il était sur le point de détruire son père...

Chat Noir recula de nouveau et trébucha sur quelque chose, le faisant tomber en arrière. Se retrouvant par terre, il grogna légèrement de douleur avant de regarder sur quoi il venait de taper. Et le regretta aussitôt quand il tomba sur la silhouette vêtue d'une combinaison rouge avec des points noirs.

-Ladybug ?

Allongée sur le ventre, son costume était couvert de poussière et tâché de sang. Sa jambe gauche avait un angle bizarre et était terriblement enflée. A son poignet, elle avait entouré le Miraculous du renard et serrait fermement le pendentif dans sa paume. Le jeune homme la dévisagea sans bouger, espérant pendant quelques secondes que c'était une illusion. Cependant, la jeune femme commença à bouger. Elle se redressa difficilement, s'aidant de ses bras tremblants pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle toussa à plusieurs reprises, du sang tomba sur le sol. Son regard alla vers sa droite avant de venir lentement vers sa gauche, tombant nez à nez avec celui de Chat Noir qui écarquilla les yeux. Il observa avec horreur son visage couverts de bosses et de bleus. Sa mâchoire dont du sang coulait sans s'arrêter, venant tâcher sa tenue. Son air fatigué, prouvant qu'elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces. Ladybug le fixa, son regard confus trahissant sa difficulté à réfléchir. Toutefois, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et après plusieurs essais infructueux, finit par articuler dans un souffle.

-Chat Noir...

Jamais elle n'avait prononcé avec autant de douceur. Jamais son regard s'était fait aussi rassurant. Elle semblait contente de le voir comme elle aurait pu l'être après un rude combat. Elle tenta de se lever avant de grimacer de douleur et de retomber. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa jambe avant de ramener son attention vers son partenaire de toujours. Et elle commença à ramper. Lentement, difficilement, elle se rapprocha de Chat Noir en serrant les dents et en pleurant à moitié. Durant sa route, la super héroïne s'arrêta pour tousser ou souffler mais finissait par se remettre à ramper. Quand Chat Noir fut à portée, Ladybug finit par s'arrêter. Elle tendit son poing vers lui, tremblotant. Depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec elle, Chat Noir n'avait jamais failli de l'imiter pour marquer la fin d'un combat. Mais, aujourd'hui était différent.

Chat Noir recula vivement, agitant vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises en essayant de se relever, atteignant la sortie plus à quatre pattes que sur ses deux jambes. Mais dès qu'il fut dehors et qu'il eut utilisé son cataclysme sur la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, il trouva la force. La force de courir, la force de s'appuyer sur son bâton. La force de sauter de toit en toit.

La force de fuir.

N'importe quelle direction faisait l'affaire. A ce moment, Chat Noir se fichait bien de sa destination. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était mettre le plus de distance entre sa maison en ruines et lui. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder tous les dégâts qu'il avait causé. De ne pas baisser les yeux vers le pont d'Iena qui était coupé en deux, des morceaux continuant de s'enfoncer dans la Seine. De ne pas compter les trop nombreuses voitures qui brûlaient sur les routes. De ne pas chercher de blessés sous les poutres de la Tour Eiffel qui gisaient sur le Champ de Mars et le Trocadéro. Chat Noir continua de sauter de toit en toit jusqu'à ce que son Miraculous se mette à biper. Il regarda sa bague avant de regarder autour de lui. Le jeune homme eut le temps de se glisser discrètement dans une ruelle déserte pour se dé-transformer. Son bâton et son costume disparurent, permettant à Plagg de quitter la bague et d'apparaître. De son côté, Adrien se colla contre le mur, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Ça va, gamin ?

L'esprit de la Destruction s'était rapproché de son protégé, flottant devant son visage. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, préférant garder la tête baissée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle, sa gorge se nouait, l'étranglant presque. Il entoura ses bras autour de son ventre qui lui faisait affreusement mal tandis qu'il commençait à trembler. Ses jambes commençant à faiblir, le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du mur, finissant par s'échouer dans les cartons qui traînaient sur le sol.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Plagg ? Souffla t-il difficilement. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Le kwami se rapprocha de lui et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Plagg n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Devant son silence, les sanglots d'Adrien redoublèrent. Le jeune homme essayait de les étouffer, de faire le moins de bruit possible mais en vain. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche alors que les images de sa maison, de son père et de Ladybug tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un ! Ou peut-être que... il a tué des gens ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais, il avait entraperçu les dégâts. Il avait détruit tellement de choses, il aurait très bien pu...

-J'ai peut-être tué des gens, murmura t-il d'une voix remplie de désespoir.

Il leva la tête vers Plagg, ses yeux brillant de terreur et de larmes.

-J'ai tué des gens, Plagg. J'ai... utilisé mes pouvoirs pour tuer des gens... J'ai... Je...

La voix du blond se brisa. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, essayant de réprimer ses haut-le-cœur, et commença à secouer la tête. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça n'avait pas pu arriver. Il n'avait pas pu...

-Adrien.. Adrien ? Adrien !

Plagg dut appeler à plusieurs reprises son protégé avant de réussir à le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il s'était rapproché et avait posé timidement sa patte sur la joue trempée du jeune homme. Le kwami mit toutes ses forces pour adresser un sourire rassurant au blond.

-Ça va aller, Adrien. Tout va s'arranger.

La voix de Plagg était douce. Visiblement, il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de calmer le jeune homme. Mais, même si une petite partie de son esprit comprenait et était touché par les efforts que faisait le kwami, cette manière de faire lui rappela douloureusement Ladybug. Son expression rassurante, sa voix douce, tous ces détails lui revinrent, accompagné par le dégoût, l'horreur et la honte qu'il avait sentit.

-Mais, j'ai... Mon père... Je l'ai...

L'esprit de la destruction resta silencieux un moment avant de donner une petite tape sur le nez d'Adrien.

-Tu n'as rien fait, gamin. Après toutes ses années en tant que Chat Noir, tu sais comment le Papillon est. Tu étais en colère et il en a profité pour t'akumatiser. C'est lui le responsable. Tu n'as été qu'une autre de ses victimes. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Adrien leva la tête vers son kwami, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Plagg le dévisagea avant de reprendre une expression plus douce et un ton plus convaincant.

-Et si on rentrait? suggéra t-il. Je suis sûr que Ladybug a déjà utilisé son Lucky Charm. Tu vas voir Adrien. On va rentrer, manger du camembert et dormir. Et demain quand on se réveillera, tout ira mieux. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme l'observa avant de finalement acquiescer. Il se moucha dans sa manche avant d'essuyer ses joues. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Adrien finit par se remettre sur pied, adressant un très léger sourire à Plagg.

-Tu as raison. Rentrons.

La voix du blond trahissait son manque de confiance mais les mots d'encouragement de son kwami réussit à le motiver. Observant autour de lui, il partit en direction de la rue la plus proche, quittant son repaire temporaire. En arrivant sur la rue, Adrien se mit à marcher lentement, gardant ses yeux sur le trottoir et ses mains dans les poches. Les premiers pas furent plus faciles que l'aurait cru le jeune homme. L'avenue était pleine comme pourrait l'être n'importe quelle avenue parisienne à cette heure-là. Les touristes faisaient du lèche-vitrine, avançant doucement. Les gens pressés, coincés derrière les groupes, s'impatientaient et finissaient par les dépasser sans s'excuser. Quelques couples étaient présents, avançant main dans la main pour certains, riant entre eux pour les autres. Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Adrien qui commençait à croire que c'était réellement un mauvais rêve. Puis, il passa devant un magasin d'électroménager où dans la vitrine était exposée des télévisions. Qui étaient toutes allumées.

Sur la chaîne d'info.

Plagg lui souffla d'accélérer, de ne pas écouter, mais Adrien l'ignora. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue aux côtés d'autres curieux. Sur les écrans, Nadja Chamack était là, assise à un bureau. Et derrière, des images, des vidéos tournaient en boucle. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme, ce n'était pas les images ni même le titre «Chat Noir akumatisé ». Pour tout dire, il avait l'impression de voir sans voir réellement, comme si son cerveau voulait occulter ce qu'il voyait. A la place, c'était les mots de la présentatrice qui lui parvint distinctement, résonnant dans sa tête comme un coup de couteau.

« L'incident survenu au Manoir Agreste a marqué Paris avec une violence inouïe. Bien que nos héros promettent de nous protéger du Papillon, nous avons pu constater aujourd'hui qu'ils ne sont pas infaillibles et qu'ils peuvent faire plus de mal que n'importe quel autre akumatisé. Si Chat Blanc avait réussi à détruire Ladybug, combien de blessés, de morts aurions-nous dû faire face ? Jusqu'où aurait-il pu aller ? Et cela nous amène à cette dernière question. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, pouvons-nous encore compter sur Chat Noir ? Ou devons-nous craindre à chaque fois qu'il apparaît qu'il risque de se faire akumatiser de nouveau ? C'était Nadja Chamack, merci de votre attention.»


End file.
